


Death or Life

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's life that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death or Life

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://killedmedead.livejournal.com/profile)[**killedmedead**](http://killedmedead.livejournal.com/) , who gave me the prompt "life or death."

Doyle was still awake when he heard Bodie's key in the lock.

He lay there, listening as his partner padded down to the kitchen, ran the water, rattled glasses. He kept his breathing even as he heard Bodie make the trip down the hall to the bedroom.

Bodie stripped in silence, then pulled back the blankets. Doyle waited until he was settled under the covers, his back to Doyle, then rolled over and wrapped his arms around him, willing his heat to warm Bodie's chilled frame.

"All right?"

"Yeah." Bodie spoke into the crook of Doyle's elbow.

"No blood and mayhem?"

"Some. At least the blood wasn't mine." His voice was muted. Strained.

"I wanted to be there."

"It was too dangerous." He felt Bodie tense, heard his breath catch. "They knew your face."

"Didn't make it any easier to sit on the sidelines, though."

"I know." Bodie turned to face him. "We're best together." He turned his full attention on Doyle, and even in the dark, Doyle could see his creased brow, his tightly pressed lips. "'Til death do us join."

"Bloody soldiers," Doyle said, squeezing Bodie as tightly as he could. "You all forget, it's life that matters."

* * *

  



End file.
